Heroes: The Avengers Chronicles
by MarsGirl89
Summary: Though the Avengers have been formed and taken upon themselves to defend our world, they themselves can only do so much. SHIELD has taken upon itself to recruit new heroes in aid of our beloved Avengers. SHIELD has recruited the aid of an Alien Duchess, a exiled revolutionary, and a betrayed family experiment. Let the Chronicles begin.
1. Prologue

Heroes: The Avengers Chronicles

Prologue: The Awakening

She slowly opened her eyes, barely able to make out the shadows of bars beneath he strands of black hair. Lifting her right arm, she stretched hearing a loud pop echoing through the dark cell. Wincing as she felt the pop of her neck, she took a good look around. Barren it was, nothing but a Prisoner's cell, and she was the only one in it. The only seemingly luxury item was a mirror, cracked at the top right corner.  
Aside from the fault, she deemed it to be a decent mirror, looking regal as it was framed in silver. She slid off her stiff bedding, wobbling lightly as she made her way to the mounted the reflection gave the image of a young woman, her hair a bit tousled. Touching her chapped lips, the young woman looked on in wonderment at the tattoo that was scarred on her face, descending from the edge of her hairline to just below her eyes, almost like a mask. Aside from the newly acquired skin art, nothing seemed out of place. Her pupils and irises were still ice blue, and the sclera's of her eyes were black, her skin brown, a dark tan if anything.  
Though physically fine, inside she was becoming anxious, asking her whereabouts out loud, trying to remember the night before. She looked down at herself dressed in a tattered gown made of a light silk, the faded colors of light blue and white still showing. She wore no shoes nor any cloths such as stockings or socks. Pondering over her tattered dress, the young woman recalled attending a highly critical function, a celebration. Flashing images in her mind revealed her attendance. The hand of a male being presented to her, following down the stone steps, a brief second of pain, then darkness. Putting a hand to her head she sighed, but her moment of wallowing was cut short as heavy footsteps echoed rapidly in the near distance. She backed away slowly from the cell door. Appearing in front of her stood a small gathering of guards, covered in armor of silver and gold.

"Nautica Calypso Oceania, you are being taken to the High Council for your final judgment." spoke the guard whom was not wearing a helmet like the others but was sporting a Captains sword on his side, while the others were holding to their shields and spears.

Nautica jumed back a bit wide eyed taking in this notion of her being sent to her final judgment. One of the common guards in front used one of many skeleton keys to insert into the cell keyhole. The cell door swung open, and two guards entered, grabbing both of her arms. Nautica was then led out and down the ominous, poorly lit hallway.


	2. Chapter 1: Exile

Chapter 1: Exile

The Night before:

Nautica had just entered the foyer of the great hall. Statues of rulers long since past erupted on either side of her. She made her way in her celebratory clothing, the traditional insignia of Atlantis which was a silver brooch pinned in the middle of her faded blue sleeveless tunic. The brooch itself was carved and crafted to show the infamous Trident, dolphins on each side of it's staff were carved and the entire brooch was en-crested with blue jewels. Below her tunic she wore a white silk skirt presenting a fashionable slit at the right side. She glided along the stone floors with ease in her silver strapped sandals which laced up her calf. During her brisk walk to the main room, she noticed how the elitist of her society was interacting with each other. The fake smiles and gold lined clothes made Nautica internally twitch in anger. The men and women of the elite knew how to impress the masses with their lavish jewelery clinging to their bodies. She narrowed her eyes in their direction and stepped to the side mentally preparing herself.

Becoming a wallflower, she settled herself against the walls and furniture of the grand hall trying to avoid prying eyes. Her gaze lit up in recognition of a fellow comrade, the one she had been waiting for. Her comrade strolled up to her, both bowing to each other in a formal robotic gesture. The Comrade guided Nautica out of the hall, down the subtlety glittered steps, heading towards the garden. They traveled a little ways down the garden path, coming to an abrupt stop. Nautica looked to The Comrade, opening her mouth about to give the "ok" to ignite the operation. Pain seared at the back of her head, so intense Nautica passed out cold in to the arms of the fervently apologizing Comrade.

The Present:

Nautica stood before the council. The bright glow of the counsels weapons lightly reflected on her off white garb that she was forced into. Usually in Atlantis, a prisoner is presented to the people and the council with the prisoners head hanging in shame. Nautica held her head high, a blank expression upon her face, but held high as if to say she was unashamed of the position she was in.

" Nautica Calypso Oceania, only daughter of the late Thylas and Lycorias Oceania, you have been charged with crimes against The Great Territory Atlantis, our and your homeland. What say you of these charges?"

Nautica scanned the room as the eldest Council member, High Priest Menesthes whom sat in the middle of the seven member council, awaited her answer. She took a breath knowing that no matter her answer, the result of her execution would be definite.

"I find these charges against me to be true High Priest." She spoke, her voice unwavered, no trace of doubt could be heard.

The audience whispered and murmered among themselves as well as the council. High priest Menesthes commanded for silence among the room, holding out his wrinkled hand in front of the masses.

"Nautica Calypso Oceania, How do you plead?"

The people held their breath, wondering if an appeal might turn up in the near future.

"I plead...Guilty...to all charges."

Outraged the crowd erupted in shouts and curses which rained upon Nautica. High priest Menesthes silenced the room once more. He looked to Nautica rising from his seat with a scowl however, the subtle glint in his eyes showed that of sorrow and pain.

"Nautica Calypso Oceania, it is with a heavy heart that I sentence you to Exile from Atlantis and it's close surrounding waters. You will gather what you can carry and will be escorted to the borders at which you may never cross over again."

The masses erupted once more in anger as they were hoping for an execution. The guards escorted Nautica out of the Counsel room back to the cells to arrange for the exile march. Nautica would gather as much of her belongings as she could, and turn her back on everything else she would have to leave behind. The crowds and some of the council members left the room leaving only High Priest Menesthes and only one other council member.

" Was that the _right_ decision in your opinion, Menesthes?"

High Priest Menesthes did not bother to look beside him knowing council member Marissa, only a few years his junior, would stay behind to discuss the decision he had just made. Menesthes gave a sigh, his weary eyes still gazing at the marble archway where Nautica had just been escorted through a few moments ago.

"Marissa, had I made a _right_ decison, she would have been on her way to execution right now. I would rather see my Granddaughter in exile alive, than humiliated and executed in front of my very eyes by those cretins."

Marissa nodded her head in understanding raising her hand to lay on the back of Menesthes's shoulder. She stayed beside Menesthes for the remainder of the time they spent in that room.


	3. Chapter 2: Betrayal

Chapter 2: Betrayal

Under the Sunlight broken by metal bars Aurora stirred. Feeling the warmth of the light upon her eye lids she turned her head and covered herself with the thin off white sheet, almost like a blindfold, but to no avail. She threw the sheet off her in frustration. Rising up she scratched her head in an attempts to also smooth down her light brown hair. She created her usual side parting with the small brush she leaves on the bedside table. Swinging her legs over and on to the cold cement ground, she stood raising her arms towards the ceiling. In a tank top and small grey shorts she continued her awakening stretch routine, exposing the many scars that adorn her fair complexion. Most of the scars made home on her arms but have also spread and traveled to her entire body. The most recent of them on her top left shoulder.

_It's only a matter of time before they reach my legs..._

Aurora thought bitterly to herself as she looked back and forth between her arms and legs. A loud metal clang was heard in the distance. Startled, Aurora moved back towards the bed looking around the cement walls to the front where the appearance was that of a cage. After a few moments of silence, she sighed.

"Finally awakened have you?"

Aurora froze looking straight in determined silence. An older man in a white coat, gave a small smirk, walking towards the the cell door, keys in hand. The man had salt and pepper hair, beneath the lab coat was grey slacks and a white button shirt with a black tie. He looked down revealing a faded tattoo on the back of his neck. Opening the cell door, the man stepped to the side allowing Aurora room to move.

Aurora with her blank cold stare, slowly and cautiously walked through the cell entrance. Once out in the open, the grabbed her by the arm.

"No tricks Aurora. I don't want to kill my only niece before the final experiment." the man mentioned as he led her down the metal steps to the lab floor where a handful of scientists were bustling across the open space setting things up for the big day.

Aurora was led to the back room where she had her meals since she was young, when her father was alive. She sat and ate her meal in silence, being monitored by armed guards, and observed by scientists. The same routine: eat, exercise, run, more physical tests, etc. Once most of her activities were over Aurora was escorted back to her cell where she would be left with her own devices before the final experiment.

_This could be the last time I see these walls...the feel of soft of cotton..._

With this in mind Aurora sat on the squeaky mattress, she stared blankly at the floor, raising her head toward the ceiling she inhaled deeply, silently wondering what lies after this experiment. What will happen to her? Her hands on her lap she brought her head down almost hanging. Hours seemed to have passed before Aurora lifted her head, her uncle standing before her opening the cell door.

"It's time Aurora." He said the malicious anticipating glint in his weary eyes. Aurora said nothing as she looked to him, a blank stare, hollow she rose and shuffled out of her cell. Her uncle escorted her down the steps once more, and possibly the last time he would need to.

"Lucien!" the voice of an older man called out, Aurora's uncle turned his gaze in acknowledgment to the grey haired man in a lab coat. "I beg you to reconsider Lucien. This is the works of a mad man. So unstable that we could level the entire city."

"Dr. Hollingsworth, I suggest you take your place at the control podium." Lucien looked toward Dr. Hollingsworth in the strictest of manners that his face could muster.

"Lucien please! I, in my right mind, cannot conti-"

"Doctor. Everything will go according to plan. Now, get to the control podium, or we may have to down size our staff. " Lucien warded off the doctor with a stare unlike that of man nor beast, more like that of a monster.

Aurora moved swiftly under the influence of her uncle's pull, she was then taken into the care of the other doctors. On the sterile metal gurney, Aurora was strapped, the wires were put into their respective place. The machine was warmed up and at the ready over Aurora's body. Vials were attached to the machine holding a clear substance, the one that could potentially change the world. Lucien slid next to the control podium watching intently as he moved the joystick to adjust the location of the machine. The rest of the staff were just a little behind the control podium monitoring Aurora's vitals and noticing for any changes that may occur.

The experiment was about to commence, the machine was being lowered closer and closer to Aurora's body till she could see the fog of her breath on the cold metal machine. Lucien paused looking to the scene in front of him. With a breath he pressed the green button next to the joystick and the machine attached itself on to Aurora's body, sinking in the many sterile needles, and the fluids were injected into her making her twitch and shake as she felt the burning sensation of the liquid coursing through her. She gritted her teeth and yelled as the burning was spreading all over, she was almost blinded.

The scattering of doctors and the shaking of the ground, everything was going haywire as Aurora writhed in pain then she stopped everything stopped, all was still. Her hand flexed and there in her palm was a spark, rising from the tips of her fingers to her arm she was covered in fire, burning the straps. burning and ripping them apart. the fire was spreading faster as Aurora made her way up, touching whatever she could as she walked towards Lucien. Aurora was close till the fire reached the emergency gas tanks and generators, and there began the explosion that destroyed the lab. Aurora flew from the explosion as well as the others that were close enough to feel it. Lucien whom fell back, scrambled up and taking Dr. Hollingsworth as well as another associate, escaped the building running towards an emergency vehicle they had prepared in case something were to go wrong.

Aurora was slowly coming to her senses moving slowly, her body aching and her head hazy she could hear footsteps, a lot of them pounding the ground, the faint sound of the dying fire. She sat up feeling her skin hot to the touch and then a figure stood in fron of her hazy vision in black leather gloves and what appears to be a trench coat. Aurora looked up to the man, his face seeming familiar, as if he were a celebrity, an actor from a movie she once watched long ago.

"Aurora Crosswell, I wish to have a word with you if you don't mind."

The African American man with the black eye patch spoke politely as he could holding out his hand to a disoriented Aurora. She looked to his hand, then to him, then back to his hand. Aurora clasped her hand in his.


End file.
